1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an X-ray scanner, in particular a computer-tomographic imaging system, a detector for a system of this kind, and also a method for evaluating signals from the detector.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,408 discloses an X-ray detector which is read-out utilizing TDI (Time Delayed Integration). Thereby a longer time of integration and thus an increased signal/noise ratio can be achieved with movable objects. In this, the image information is shifted synchronously with movement in the pixel cells. One single sensor is limited to one chip at a time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,806 discloses a method for disposing a plurality of sensor chips in order to obtain larger sensors. Here the sensors are disposed obliquely to the direction of movement, with the information loss of the surface between the sensors being compensated by image processing.
US 2004/0017224 A1 discloses a detector arrangement, where Time-delayed integration is effected in an ASIC directly connected to the detector.
The technology here represented involves relatively high outlay, and is described as being applied preferably for space missions.